


伏你称臣

by Lonesome_t



Category: Newt/Theseus
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonesome_t/pseuds/Lonesome_t





	伏你称臣

伏你称臣。 ——题记

难得的周末，忒休斯醒的早，借着晨光描绘纽特的脸。

和弟弟以情人的身份在一张床上入睡，又在一张床上醒来，是过去这么多年没有的体验。

自己终于无法再像很多年前把弟弟揽在怀里，无奈笑着说，我的阿尔忒弥斯都是个大孩子了，为什么还要睡前故事呢。

在伦敦雪后的早晨，阳光碎金般跳动在纽特可爱的雀斑上，纽特皱眉，好似不耐烦被阳光打扰了好眠。

忒休斯笑了笑，小心的贴近纽特，去吻他的薄唇。

刚凑过去就被吻住，纽特眸中带笑，“这么早就偷袭我啊，我的哥哥。”

忒休斯一惊，“你醒了？”

被有背德关系的弟弟在床上叫哥哥实在是令人尴尬，忒休斯把脸错开一点，视线漫游。

“不醒岂不是要错过早起福利？”

他们的腿靠在一起，肌肤贴着肌肤对方下半身的状况都感受的很清楚。

纽特稍微退开一点，“还疼不疼？”

忒休斯摇头“不疼了”

“昨天你睡着了，没来得及看有没有受伤，等会我看看，医生给了药。”

虽说在床上再过分的都做过了，忒休斯还是不喜欢让对方直接查看他的后面，“不疼了，疼我会自己上药的。”

“那就好。”纽特咬着他背部的腺体，手掌钻进衣服中， 抚摸忒休斯的腰腹。

“啊!”忒休斯被激得不轻，闷哼出声。

他按住男人在他腿上揉搓的手，手指反而被男人抓住，对方的手指插进来，十指便紧紧地出在一起。

纽特撩起忒休斯的衣服，在他背上留下口水和印记。

纽特占据了高位，忒休斯在他怀里根本无处可逃。

“自己抓着衣服”，纽特把他的衣服撩到肩头上，但衣服很快就滑了下来。

忒休斯并不想拒绝纽特做爱的要求，但他仍因为羞耻而感到犹豫。

纽特和忒休斯握在一起的手移到了腿根，他故意带着忒休斯去摸腿间的热物，“想不想做?”

忒休斯想要并紧腿，刚一动作臀部就和纽特的性器亲密接触，倒像是他在诱惑对方一样。

“别乱动。”纽特一边说，一边在忒休斯背上吮吸。

被咬到的地方像是要着火一样，纽特拉着忒休斯的手抚摸Omega硬起来的地方，被内裤包裹着的性器受了这样的挑逗反而更加想要解放。

忒休斯呼吸急促，不安地扭动着。 “别怕，先让我看一看昨天有没有受伤。”

纽特在忒休斯嘴上亲了一口，把对方亲得迷迷糊糊时就趁机把人放到，顺手剥下忒休斯的裤子。

忒休斯刚从温柔的亲吻中回过神就发现自己趴在纽特腿上，准确说来只有屁股担在对方腿上，而他挺立的性器也也和对方粗糙的裤子贴在一起，纽特只要低头，就能看到他身体的状况。

忒休斯全身都很白，皮肤光滑细嫩，几乎见不到毛孔，纽特揉捏他弹性紧实的屁股，嫌不过瘾地捏起一块臀肉咬了一口。

忒休斯脸色绯红，大着胆子让纽特不准咬。 纽特答应了，掰开臀瓣，艳红的穴口一缩一缩的，他沿臀缝摸到穴口。

“我看看有没有受伤。” 穴口轻易地接受了纽特的手指，他撑开穴口，低下头仔细观察，里面有些红肿。

忒休斯僵直了身体，连性器都有些蔫。

“不要舔那里。”股间甚至能感觉到纽特呼吸时的鼻息，忒休斯羞耻极了。

“好，不舔。我给你上点药。” 手指沾着 冰凉的药膏在后穴里进出，忒休斯咬着唇，生怕冒出呻吟。

又湿又软的肠壁牢牢吸着手指，被碰到敏感部位时总会猛然收紧，手指离开时穴口会用力收缩。

Omega的身体以肉眼可见的速度泛起一层好看的胭脂色，纽特被这样的视觉盛宴刺激得不轻，差点克制不住。

忒休斯强忍着才能不发出声音，他已经习惯了被纽特插入，他的身体记得纽特给他的每一次快感，现在Alpha正专心致志地注视着他的屁股，羞耻的感觉给了他隐秘的快感。

而纽特漂亮有力的手指正在他肠道里抽插，时不时还擦过前列腺。

下体和粗糙的布料相摩擦，带来夹杂着疼痛却愉快的感觉。

忒休斯动了动腰，整个人坐进纽特怀里，屁股贴着纽特肿大的硬物，他两腿大大分开，手垂在两腿之间，接着又去摸纽特大腿内侧。

“帮我。”

纽特听见他的Omega这样说。

鼻尖能闻到甜美的信息素，浑身散发着诱惑气息的Omega主动求欢，纽特再也忍耐不住。

“不舒服就告诉我。”他很快把忒休斯脱得精光，拉开裤链。

就着Omega坐在腿上的姿势，纽特扶着性器顶弄进湿热的肠道。

那里刚擦过药膏，湿滑无比，纽特慢慢地进入，肠液流出打湿了他的裤子。

忒休斯无处着力，只能紧按着纽特的腿任由他操弄。

这个姿势不好用力，纽特手一伸，捞起Omega的腿抱在手里，让忒休斯和他贴得更近，他的牙齿在Omega后颈的腺体上来回厮磨，下身往上耸动。

性器进入得很深，忒休斯的重心完全落在与后穴相连接的那根上，被撞得升起又落下，他大口大口地喘着气，手无意识地抓着纽特的手臂，臀肉被纽特的裤子磨得又热又痒，催生出更加热烈的情欲。

纽特不断往上顶弄，性器径直往忒休斯的敏感点撞去，怀里人的叫声陡然高昂起来，手指攥紧了他的手臂。

忒休斯小腿绷直，脚趾头都蜷了起来，阴茎在大腿与小腹之间摩擦着，已经抖动着要射出精液。

他艰难地偏过头，纽特立刻将舌头伸进他嘴里。

纽特的舌头模仿着性交的动作，和下半身以相同的频率进入和退出。

“有没有哪里不舒服?”灭顶般地欲望稍微得到缓解，纽特放缓力道询问忒休斯。

忒休斯坐在他腿上， 几乎不能发力，纽特干脆让性器在肠道里打转，寻找不容易被触碰到的地方。

“啊!”敏感的肠道绞紧了性器，忒休斯甚至能感受到肉棒上的经络和脉动，他眼角通红，气息紊乱，“我想看着你做。”

纽特呼吸一滞，性器胀大了一圈，他把忒休斯推到在床上，矫健的身体覆上去， 一边亲吻一边将性 器送入Omega体内，他快速插入又缓缓拔出，对准忒休斯的敏感点抽送。

年轻的Alpha脸有些红，眼里有隐忍和欲望，是忒休斯从不曾见过的性感样子。

忒休斯抱着他的背，手指留下几道抓痕。

厨房里吐司机的“叮——”已经没人在意。

他们这样算什么呢，在攀上高峰时，忒休斯迷迷糊糊的想着。

及时行乐吧，若是心动就好好抓住，是信息素，突触记忆，荷尔蒙还是肾上腺素都无所谓了，他想要他。

他想看只要他献上一唇，就可以打破人前温润无害的样子的纽特，只属于他的纽特。

他也愿伏他称臣。

这便是全部。


End file.
